


What more could I want...

by wildfires



Series: Milkovich-Gallaghers [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Daddy!Ian, Daddy!Mickey, Domestic Mickey Milkovich, Engagement, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fatherhood, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfires/pseuds/wildfires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He was contemplating whether it was worth the risk of Ian being annoyed at him when Svetlana interrupted his thoughts.<br/>“Why you still here? I am here now, you can take Yev home” she reminded him.<br/>“Yeah I know. I just. I have something to tell you” Mickey paused.</p><p>Svetlana just waited for him to continue. Mickey sighed.<br/>“I just thought you should know. Well Ian did as well. That, we’re getting married.” At least he was actually able to get the words out this time he thought to himself."</p><p>How do you tell your ex-wife you're getting married?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What more could I want...

Mickey’s Friday afternoon shift at the alibi was nearly finished and he was expecting Svetlana any minute to take over from him and drop Yevgeny off for the weekend. Mickey had been working at the bar for coming up for a year now. He had realised that the best way to look after Ian was to make sure he was around, and there was no way he would be if he was caught selling drugs or pulling off the moving van scam. So he had gone legit, something he never thought he would say and had persuaded Kev to take him on. The wages weren’t great but it was enough to pay for the stuff they needed, most importantly Ian’s pills, and so it would do.

Mickey was pacing up and down the bar, knowing full well he would have to tell Svetlana about the wedding when she got here. He had just finished giving Kermit his beer, all the time reminding himself how well it had gone earlier when telling his siblings and so he shouldn’t be worrying, when the bar door flew open and a blur of mini Milkovich ran in and clambered onto a free stool.

“DAD!” Yevgeny shouted.

“Hey bud, no need to shout at me” Mickey laughed, ruffling the boy’s fair hair. Yev’s hair may not be as dark as his father’s but he was identical to him in looks in every other way, right up to the piercing blue eyes. At five he was pretty much the mini version of Mickey.

Svetlana joined Mickey behind the bar, placing Yev’s rucksack on the bar in front of the boy.

“Hey” she said giving Mickey a quick peck on the cheek. Mickey responded with a nod of his head.

“He not got any homework this weekend but don’t forget to still have him read for you.” She informed Mickey.

“As usual. Got it”

“I’ve got a new book. It’s called Matilda and it’s about a girl who is really really really good at reading but her mummy and daddy aren’t very nice to her.” Yev excitedly told his Father. Yev was a pretty good student at school but reading was where he really excelled. He was reading books way ahead for his age and he always turned up every weekend with a different book to read to his Dad and Ian. Sure, he needed help with a few words still, but he was running rings around the rest. How Mickey had such a smart kid he would never know.

“Sounds good kid” Mickey smiled, the feeling of nervousness still running through him. He was seriously considering just grabbing Yev and his stuff and just leaving without telling his ex-wife about the engagement.

He was contemplating whether it was worth the risk of Ian being annoyed at him when Svetlana interrupted his thoughts.

“Why you still here? I am here now, you can take Yev home” she reminded him.

“Yeah I know. I just. I have something to tell you” Mickey paused.

Svetlana just waited for him to continue. Mickey sighed. Well he had no other option now.

“I just thought you should know. Well Ian did as well. That erm, we’re getting married.” At least he was actually able to get the words out this time he thought to himself. Sadly he hadn’t remembered to keep his voice down because Kermit and the few other regulars that were sitting nearby starting clapping and wolf-whistling.

“Finally putting a ring on it ay Milkovich.”

“Nice one”

“Who’s wearing the dress?” Mickey flipped them all off at that one and turned back to Svetlana who still hadn’t responded, her eyes suspiciously wet.

“Hey, you’re not gonna cry on me are you! Why are you fucking crying?” His eyes widening in alarm as a tear slid down her cheek.

He was roughly grabbed by the Russian in a tight hug. He was too startled by the woman’s reaction to even grumble at that.

“I cry because I am happy. I did not get a good husband in you, nor did you get a good wife. But I did get a good ex-husband and a good father for my son. I am happy for you. Ian is good for you and for Yevvy, and you good for him.”

Mickey smiled at that. “Yeah, you’re not a bad ex-wife. Thank you Svet.”

Yev crashed into Mickey’s legs, having run around behind the bar while his parents had not been paying attention.

“You’re getting married to Een daddy?”

Mickey crouched down to his son. “Yeah I am bud. Is that okay with you?”

“Well durr, I love Uncle Een. That means he will be your hub… husband right? Forever!”

Mickey smiled, a fuzzy feeling in his stomach at his son’s use of forever, and gave him a quick hug. “It does. And tomorrow we’re going over to Liam’s for a party to celebrate.”

“YES! I wanted to show Liam my new book anyway. He said he had read Matilda before too!” Yevgeny and Liam had quickly become friends when they were little and he had been around the house so often being babysat by one of the Gallagher’s, and they had been pretty inseparable since. The age gap of three years not seeming to make a difference to them.

“Okay then. You’ll come too?” Mickey looked up aiming the question at Svetlana.

“I would love to. If you want me there.”

“Of course I do. Right Yev. Let’s go home. Ian should be back from work soon and we better get dinner on.”  
\-----------------------------------------------  
The pasta had another ten minutes to go when Ian got home from work. He had decided he didn't want to work at Patsy’s, knowing he would never get anywhere if he stayed. So he found a job at a restaurant on the edge of the north side that were willing to train him on the job for a managerial role. It had taken him 18 months but he had earned the qualifications and been promoted to shift manager. Earning him a good wage and the benefit of choosing the best shifts, making it easier for him to keep as much time with Mickey, and Yev on the weekends, as he could.

“Something smells good, I’m starved.” The redhead called out to his fiancé in the kitchen and dropping a kiss on Yev’s head as he passed him watching cartoons on the sofa.

“Hey” Mickey replied walking over to Ian as he entered the kitchen and placing a soft kiss on the taller man’s lips. Although once he got a taste he went in for a longer, deeper one, looping his arms around his waist.

“Hey” Ian smiled when they broke away. “You seem in a good mood so I’m going to assume it went well with Svet!”

“I mean she cried, but they were happy tears so it was okay. She’s just happy for us. And Yev’s pretty excited too.”

As if sensing they were talking about him Yev joined them in the kitchen.

“Yeah, and we’re going to have a party at Liam’s tomorrow night too.”

“I know bud it’s exciting right” Ian said while he swung the boy up to sit on the counter beside the two men. The boy grabbed the redhead’s left hand before he could pull it way and began inspecting the ring. Twiddling it with his little fingers.

“So if you and Dad are getting married, does that mean you will be my new Dad too?” Yev innocently asked. 

Both Ian and Mickey looked at each other wide eyed. Ian's stomach flipping.

“Uh…” Ian didn’t know what to say, looking at Mickey to try and gage his reaction but Mickey's eyes were now on Yev.

“Yev. Is that what you want?” 

“Well, Uncle Ian kind of already feels like a Dad. Maybe now he will be Daddy Een instead of Uncle Een... Is that okay?” Yev looked at Mickey, worried that was he was asking was somehow wrong. 

Mickey smiled at his son “I’d like that too. I suppose it’s just up to Ian now.”

Ian looked between his two Milkovichs with wet eyes and a jaw-aching grin. “I’d love nothing more then to be your Dad Yevvy” he choked out. Grabbing the father and son in a tight hug, hiding his face in the crook of Mickey’s neck, his tears finally falling from his eyes, wetting his Fiancé’s T-shirt. He could feel by Mickey’s breathing that he was also fighting tears while Yev just had a content smile on his face.

This was Ian’s family now.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my favourite one to write so far, the Mickey, Ian, Yev dynamic especially. Whether it's actually any good is another thing. Let me know if you liked it.


End file.
